Family Cycle
by stormypeach1396
Summary: Based off my oneshot family, Oneshots about what the sky gives to his guardians, and what his guardians give to him.
1. Prologue

**Someone asked me to expand on this story and I thought it would be cool.**

From Sky to Guardians from Guardians to Sky

The Sky would do anything for his guardians. He'll give the love and friendship his Storm needs. He'll give hope to the Rain whose outlook sometimes turns gloomy. To just be a child and play with his Lightening. He'll accept his Mist even when it doesn't seem like it needs a shoulder. Fight a lot with his Cloud just to reassure that he is still there when needed. He'll give his Sun what he needs to be so bright. He even gives the Hitman a home away from all the dark and horrible things he's seen. He does all this but what do his guardians do for him?

The Storm

The Storm will be there when things get tough for the Sky. He'll be the fighting force sent to protect the family when the sky cannot go.

The Rain

The Rain will help keep the peace when things go wrong. He'll be the moderator that cleans every argument and fight up so things can go back to normal.

The Lightening

The Lightening gives a spark of life to everything. He flashes brightly and takes the attention when the Sky needs a break.

The Mist

The Mist goes everywhere and sees everything that the sky needs to know. Helps the Sky keep on top of things.

The Cloud

The Cloud keeps an eye on things. He'll eliminate any threat that might come to the Sky before it does. A protective shield that stays his distance, but is still a part of the Sky.

The Sun

The Sun heals all wounds give to the Sky and the others. He keeps up the spirits when things get tough.

The Hitman

The Hitman watches over the Sky. Gives guidance when needed, fights when needed, even encourages the Sky to get stronger to protect all that he cares about.

This is a cycle that gives and takes. It's the cycle of a Family.


	2. Family for the storm

_He'll give the love and friendship his Storm needs_

Gokudera Hayato lived a harsh life. Born a bastard child in the Mafia was harsh Granted it was not till the age of eight that he found out, but others knew. And some hated it thus hating him. Before he knew some of the servants were different to him than his sister, Bianchi. They'd give her cake and him some more vegetables. They would dote on her, and be harsh on him. He hated it, but he dealt with it, up until he found out. After that day he left. He left the Family that hated him and the family that he hated. He wandered around, looking for a place to belong, but it was impossible. No one wanted him, no one thought he was good enough, no one wanted to be on his father's bad side. No one. He grew harsher and harsher each year. Becoming hateful, started smoking, started doing jobs blowing things up, not even caring if they were people. He became a giant storm of hate and loneliness, sinking into himself with the dark gaping whole in his heart growing bigger and bigger. That was until the Vongola, until he met his sky.

He met the sky and thought he was worthless. The shaking crying mess of a boy, the sky! No way, it was just too pathetic. But… things started to change. Tsuna, the sky, started changing him. Tsuna gave him something to protect, giving him a feeling of self worth. No longer was he a bastard child no one wanted or needed. And not just that, the sky helped him grow. He learned self preservation and worth. He grew stronger, smarter. And with Tsuna by his side, accepting him, he gained a family. One that was crazy yes, but still warm and loving just what he always wanted. It took him a while to realize it, but that whole in his heart was gone, all thanks to his sky.

**All oneshots will be written differently, please enjoy. If any mistakes are seen please tell me. Oh can anyone tell me where the numbers for everyone came from? It's confusing.**


	3. A Right Hand Man

_The Storm_

_The Storm will be there when things get tough for the Sky. He'll be the fighting force sent to protect the family when the sky cannot go. _

One of the hardest lessons that Tsuna had to learn was that most of the time he was stuck behind a desk. He wouldn't be out fighting. He wouldn't be going on any missions. He was stuck in an office or a conference room, unless the need was to great and the Vongola's most powerful weapon was needed. It took years for Tsuna to understand this and it never got easier. He didn't want to watch his friends and most precious people go and have a risk of being injured or never coming back at all. Everyone in the Family knew this and tried to make it easier for him, promising to come back, calling as soon as they could after finishing a mission, stuff like that. The person who knew this the most was his right hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera was willing to do anything and everything for his beloved boss, especially when things got tough.

Ever since Tsuna had taken the position of Tenth Vongola Boss things in the Mafia had quieted down. There was a little more peace, and a little less violence. But only a little, the Mafia was still the Mafia after all. Things still got out of control and blood was always there to be spilled. And it was, whether over something small like Fran calling Belphegor a fake prince, or something big such as a Family calling war. That was never a pretty sight. One of the worst times was with the family Guai. They didn't like how Tsuna always tried to settle thing peacefully, they didn't like how he did things so they called war. There where so many casualties and wounds and people lost. The Guai shot Vongola men down in the streets, bombed their businesses, even went around Venice vandalizing property with harsh remarks about the Vongola Family's character. Childish yes but it still happened.

Tsuna was at the end of his rope. He had tried to stop them with peaceful approaches, but it didn't work. He tried telling his men to keep a sharper lookout, but it didn't work. Finally after a couple skirmishes, the last one ending up with Lambo and Ipin in the medical wing of the base, he decided that he would go to the next one and end everything. Tsuna and Reborn fought for days on the subject. Reborn saying that he couldn't, that Tsuna needed to stay in the base and others could take care of it. Tsuna had said that his Family needed him and he didn't want anymore of them to get hurt. This fight went of forever, Tsuna and Reborn looking themselves in Tsuna's office, their voices being heard all the way down the hall.

After four days of fighting Reborn finally ended it by saying if anything where to happen to him what would the Family do? Tsuna finally agreed not to go and called Gokudera in his office. Gokudera was told everything and to end the Guai. He nodded and left saying, "You can count on me Juudaime!" He would do what was asked.

And he did. He took out the Guai and ended the latest thing troubling his boss. He did this as his Sky's right hand man because whenever the Sky was troubled he would be there for him, whenever the sky couldn't go and fight he would go instead and do what needed to be done. All this because he was the Storm.

**Okay so it's not all that greatXD If you see any mistakes in names, spellings, or grammar let me know. If you hate it, let me know. If you loved it, let me know. If you just want to say "Calvin and Hobbes" then let me know: ) I'm sorry for not updating, I've just had a really hard month with school work and exams, getting sick, and just everyday troubles. I will try really hard to write again soon. I promise that I will write something everymonth, maybe not in this fic but on something. Maybe I'll write another chapter of this and a BelXFran fic, I love them! Love you all! Thanks for Reidluver for some ideas to make it flow better! Sorry if I spelled your name wrong:)**


	4. Cheering Up The Rain

_He'll give hope to the Rain whose outlook sometimes turns gloomy_

The Rain was a naturally happy guy, he truly was. He was the good natured guy of the family. He tried to keep everyone calm and from killing each other. Not to mention he was always smiling, laughing, and just having fun with everything around him. Although it's not possible to stay that way every second of the day, so on the days he just wanted to scream and break something he just put up a silly smile and laughed as though everything fine. It was usually pretty easy but sometimes he snapped, the smile cracked and the torrent of tears cascaded down his face.

These times where few and far between, but they did happen. Some of these times that the Sky remember most clearly was when he first met his Rain, when its arm was broken. The Rain was devastated, thinking that he'd never be able to play baseball again, baseball which was his whole life at the time. The Sky had come around and talked some sense into the Rain before he jumped from the middle school roof. Talked words of hope that stopped his thoughts but then got them going, in the right direction, the happy one. When in the future and the Rain found out his father was dead. He was quiet. He didn't scream, or cry, or sob, none of it. But that didn't stop it from happening later. What the Rain would never know is that while he was letting out all of his heart broken, grieving feelings, the Sky went to him and listened outside his door. He would never know that it was his sobs that made the Sky choose to do whatever it took to make the future a peaceful one for his Family. Later on in life when the Family had grown up a little more into their late teenage years, the Rain made his first kill. He did it swift and quick not even stopping to outwardly grieve but felt his heart darkening. He finished the mission and went back to Vongola HQ. He never said anything about his first kill, not even to his lover, but when he arrived at HQ there was his Sky sitting outside his room. The Rain questioned what the Sky was doing, but the Sky only tilted his head, smiled, gave him a hug, and left. After that the Rain found sitting on his desk a pair of tickets to the World Series for baseball in America and a note, a note saying that he'd always be there for him.

The Rain went through a lot, at times feeling sad, but never showing it. The Sky knew this but was always there to cheer him up and find the cheerful Rain that everyone in the Family looked toward to wash away the sadness of the reality of their lives.

**Okay this took me a little bit longer because all the stuff I had for this story was on the computer that the school lends out to me for the year got a virus and I had to reimage it. Don't fret, I got all the data on a flash drive that I'll soon get on here.:) I'm not really sure of the baseball World Series thing so if you know anything about that please tell me so I can correct it. If you can guess who the Rain's lover is, tell me and you'll get a cookie! Sorry if my grammar or spelling is wrong, criticism in reviews is welcome. Love you all! HAPPY SINGLE'S AWARENESS DAY!**


	5. Rain is so calming

_The Rain_

_The Rain will help keep the peace when things go wrong. He'll be the moderator that cleans every argument and fight up so things can go back to normal._

BOOM! CRASH! BANG! SLAP! OW! EXTREME! EXPLOSION!

'_Oh god I hear this everyday, yet it never fails to give me a headache.' _This was the only thought going on in the head of Tsunayoshi (Tsuna) Sawada. Now Tsuna wasn't your average 25 year old male, he was a mafia boss with a very rowdy Family. He was also a bit on the feminine side, had long hair, enjoyed bubble baths, and liked to participate with fun/naughty activities especially with his lover. But that mean nothing. Oh God what had he done to deserve this pounding hammer in his head so early in the morning! He had to finish all this paperwork. Even though Reborn was now his lover, he never allowed Tsuna to slack on work. And this wasn't helping! He could _feel_ the pain, the shouts, and the hits coming from three doors down, in his Family's living room.

Getting up, Tsuna made his way out of his office and towards the point of the calamity. When he made it to the door all he could do was stare, and after about three seconds face-palm. '_The living room' _he whimpered.

The place was torn apart; it looked like it had been attacked by the elements. Which in a way, it had. The furniture was strewn everywhere, some of it upside down, on its side, and a lamp was through the ceiling. The paintings on the walls were all askew and if you looked closely enough you could see horror in the eyes of the portraits. Among the war zone was what really caught Tsuna's eye. His guardians. Every single last on of them were there. And pretty much all of them had their weapons out. Gokudera had his bow and arrow out aiming at Ryohei. Ryohei had his hand ready to punch Lambo's lights out. Lambo was digging his horns into Hibari's side. Hibari was simultaneously whacking Lambo and Mukuro. And finally Mukuro was blocking Hibari and poking Gokudera with his trident. All of them were yelling so loudly at each other that single words could not be made out.

'_Oh my god, what happened?' _Tsuna had no idea what was going on, but then he saw his rain guardian standing there. Now Yamamoto was always smiling so it was hard to tell what he was thinking, but after being around the tall baseball player Tsuna got to know what was really going on behind the mask. Right now, he was annoyed. Tsuna could see the countdown going on inside the swordsman's head. _3…2…1…0_

A flash. Quicker than the rain, all that could be seen was a spark of steel and all the guardians were separated and quiet.

"Enough," it was quiet enough that even Tsuna could hear his rain guardian's soft voice, and even though the command was soft and he still had a smile on his face no one dared to disobey that icy undertone that the man hardly ever used. "What do you all think your doing. Didn't Reborn say that Tsuna needs quiet for working on the paperwork for the new family joining us. Your fighting got so loud that even Spanner can hear it from three floors down." All the other men looked down ashamed as they remembered what they had promised Reborn, even stubborn Hibari. When Yamamoto spoke again the coldness was gone, to be replaced with the warm laughing tone he was known for.

"Alright, so next time you guys fight about sizes and who Tsuna likes to hang out with better, remember that he is in love with the most terrifying man alive who could kill us at any moment if he heard of this." A collective shudder went around the room as the guardians all got up to clean up the room and to go along with their respective duties. No one noticed Tsuna the entire time so he left to go back to his office now that peace was restored.

"I knew I had chosen correctly when choosing your rain guardian. He's able to stop all the fights going around in your house, and enable you to work peacefully knowing all your worries will be taken care of. Even if they are only about your guardian's arguments. And he is smart enough to remember what I can do."

Tsuna hid a flinch and quickly retorted, "Well after you drugged them and stranded them on different wildernesses all around the world, I think they got the hint that I'm yours, and when you're home, you don't like to share."

"Damn right I don't _your mine_."

** Okay so I know I haven't updated this in a while but…..Yay and update. Be proud! I love reviews as much as I love SHINee and Taemin:) If I have any errors feel free to tell me, or cuss me out.**


End file.
